


RinReiGisa Stuff and Fluff

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the swim season ends, Rin joins the Iwatobi boys for a slumber party at Haru's house. Nagisa decides it's time to share his feelings with Rin and Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/gifts).



> This was going to be some really short (like under 1k) fluff for Xyliandra's birthday, but I kinda lost control of the story, so here I am 2 weeks and 3500 words later.

To celebrate the end of the swim season the Iwatobi team was spending the night at Haru’s house. At his friends’ insistence, Rin came over as well. They spent the evening chatting and playing games. As the night went on, Nagisa became more and more physical, leaning against whoever was next to him. He gave Kou a hug when she left before crawling into Rei’s lap. Rin raised his eyebrows, but Haru and Makoto seemed completely unphased. Rei seemed more annoyed than surprised.

“Nagisa-kun?” He questioned.

“Hmm?” Nagisa hummed, snuggling his forehead into Rei’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m tired.”

“Me, too,” Haru announced, standing up and heading to the stairs.

“I’ll get out the futons.” Makoto got up and check to make sure the front door was locked before following Haru. Since they could not fit both futons in Haru’s room, it had already been decided Makoto and Haru would sleep in Haru’s room, while Rin, Rei, and Nagisa slept in Haru’s parents’ room. As usual, they were out of town.

“Good night, Haru-chan Mako-chan,” Nagisa said. 

“Nagisa, come on, time for bed,” Rin said. He leaned over to gently shake Nagisa’s shoulder..

“But I’m comfy here,” Nagisa protested, bumping his nose up against Rei’s jaw.

“Nagisa-kun, it’s late. Let’s go.”

Nagisa sighed. “Fine,” he said, peeling himself off Rei. Before Rei could stand up, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Rei’s. Rin smirked. So that’s how it is, he thought. He had suspected there was something other than friendship between those two for a while. Which, to be honest, was the main reason he hadn’t tried anything with either of them.

Rei froze for a beat, eyes wide in shock. Then he fell back, scrambling to his feet. “Nagisa-kun!”

“What?” Nagisa asked with a smile.

Rei’s mouth hung open, as if he were searching for what to say. His eyes shifted from Nagisa to Rin. “Rin-san, Nagisa-kun and I… We aren’t…”

Rin suppressed a laugh. “Rei, it’s fine.”

“No, I…” Rei trailed off. “I need to go… brush my teeth.”

Rin watched Rei leave the living room, biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing. But as soon as Rei was gone, Nagisa began giggling, and Rin couldn’t help himself from joining in. “Nagisa, it’s time for bed,” he laughed.

“But I’m so comfy here,” Nagisa complained, rolling onto his back on the carpet.

“You won’t agree in the morning,” Rin reason.

“Then I’ll worry about that in the morning.” Nagisa closed his eyes, faced settling into a peaceful smile.

“Nagisa.”

"But walking is so much work. Carry me?" Nagisa reached out to Rin, jutting out his lower lip in a pout. Rin rolled his eyes but nonetheless scooped up Nagisa, who in turn gladly wrapped his arms around Rin's neck. "Thanks," Nagisa whispered, rubbing his nose against Rin's jaw.

Rin started towards the stairs when he felt something soft and wet press against his neck. Did Nagisa just...? He felt it again, with slightly more pressure. Yep, Nagisa was kissing his neck. He froze at the bottom of the stairs. "Whoa, wrong guy."

"Hmm?" Nagisa hummed.

"I'm Rin. You want Rei." 

Nagisa pulled back so he could look Rin in the eye. "Why would I want Rei?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Nagisa laughed so hard Rin had to let him down before he could fall.

"We aren't dating," Nagisa explained. Lowering his voice, he continued, "I would never believe in something as silly as love." He raised his hand to adjust imaginary glasses. "It's just chemicals in the cere-whatsit and blah blah..." Nagisa trailed off, giggling at his own Rei impersonation. “I was hoping he would change his mind, but his reaction tonight…” Nagisa shrugged.

“So I’m your second choice?” Rin struggled to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“No, RinRin, it’s not like that!” Nagisa’s eyes widened. “I do like you; I’ve always liked you. But you were never interested, so I tried to ignore it, but now you’re about to graduate and I needed to do something.” Nagisa lowered his face. “I’m sorry.” 

“You like me?!” Rin hadn’t meant it to come out so surprised; he wanted to play it cool, but what?

“Yeah?” Nagisa replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Since when?!” _Way to play it cool, dumbass_ , Rin thought, wincing at his own reaction.

Nagisa bit his lip, thinking. “I guess since you joined Iwatobi Swim Club, but I didn’t really realize it until around the time you left. I didn’t even know I could like boys.”

Rin thought back to when he first met Nagisa. He had been too busy with, well, pretty much stalking Haru that he had at first registered Nagisa as nothing more than an annoyance, and later as a teammate. And when he finally returned from Australia, it had been more of the same--he ignored Nagisa in favor of obsessing over Haru, until they finally made up. Had Nagisa really been crushing on him that whole time? Surely he would have noticed. He had been watching him enough. “No way.”

“Wha? I really did! I do!” Nagisa protested. “Oh, I can prove it.”

“How?” This will be good.

“Edmund Barton.”

“... What?”

“Edmund Barton. He was the first prime minister of Australia.”

Rin laughed. “What’s your point?”

“When you left for Australia, I learned everything I could about it. I have a whole stack of books in my room. The first prime minister was Edmund Barton in 1901. The capital was Canberra. In 1606--”

“Ok, ok, I get the point,” Rin interrupted.

“So now that I confessed I guess I ought to brush my teeth as well. Good night,” Nagisa said, taking a step up the stairs.

“Nagisa.” Rin grabbed Nagisa’s arm. He didn’t know what to say, but he couldn’t let his friend just walk off like that.

“I need to go, Rin-chan. Rei-chan’s been lecturing me about dental hygiene since I got a cavity last month.” Nagisa pouted and avoided looking at Rin.

“So…” Rin groped around for the right words. “So you say you like me and just leave? You’re just giving up like that? You didn’t give up when I tried to keep you out of the relay. You didn’t give up when I flew all the way to Australia. But it takes me a minute for me to admit I like you back and you’re done?” Way to be romantic, Rin.

“Wait, did you just say you like me?” 

Suddenly the back or Rin’s neck was really itchy. “Yeah.”

“And you mean it?” Nagisa grinned. “What do you like about me? Is it my eyes?”

“Stop.”

“How about my calves? Gou-chan says I have great calves.”

“Nagisa, shut up.”

“Make me,” Nagisa dared with a laugh.

 _Don’t do it_ , Rin told himself. _It’s cheesey and exactly what he wants… and what you want, too_. Fuck. Rin wrapped one hand behind Nagisa’s neck and leaned in to kiss him, the other hand moving up to wrapped in his messy hair..

………

 

Rei ran up the stairs. He shut the bathroom door behind him and leaned over the sink, doing this breathing exercises to calm down. The same thought kept running through his head. Nagisa just kissed me. This was not how he planned his first kiss happening. They would go on a date. Get dinner. Stargaze in the park. Then, as Nagisa gets cold, like he always does, he would wrap an arm around him and place a soft kiss on his mouth.

Rei sighed. Knowing Nagisa, things would never go to plan, but he had never imagined it happening like this. Haru’s living room? In front of Rin?

And his reaction was to run off and brush his teeth. Now Nagisa is going to think he was so disgusted he had to wash the taste of Nagisa’s lips out of his mouth. Great. Well, since he was here anyway, he went ahead and started to clean his teeth. As he brushed, he paced, trying to figure out what to do.

Option 1: Pretend nothing happened. Everyone knew Nagisa had little concept of personal space--he probably hadn’t even realized what happened.

Option 2: Own up to it. Tell Nagisa he likes him.

Option 3: Deny his feelings. Tell Nagisa what he did was inappropriate.

Option 4: Lock himself in the bathroom until everyone else is asleep, then sneak out and never see his friends again. There must be some schools accepting late transfers. He has the test scores.

Rei spat. His choice was obvious. He couldn’t just ignore this, or lie, and even he would not be able to transfer over one weekend. It was time to tell the truth. What did he have to lose? He rinsed off his toothbrush and forced himself out the door. If he hesitated now he might never go through with it. He went the the stairs and saw Rin and Nagisa standing at the foot of the stairs, talking. He couldn’t help but smile as he heard Nagisa laugh.

And then they kissed. It looked like Rin initiated it, but Nagisa soon wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck. Rei froze. He was prepared to bare his soul, but Rin beat him to it. The same Rin who always beat him in butterfly. Who had a past with his friends. Who made friends easily and had already seen the world and had everything worked out and always seemed so calm under pressure. Rei had already given up his spot in the relay to Rin the year prior. He had given up his pride to receive secret swimming lessons from Rin. And it looked like now he had to give up Nagisa.

……...

 

Rei was still frozen when Nagisa and Rin parted, Nagisa giggling and turning to head up stairs. “Oh, Rei-chan.” Nagisa forced out a smile, staring into Rei’s shocked expression. “When did you get here?” _Goddammit, Nagisa_ , Nagisa cursed himself silently. One look at Rei made it obvious that he had seen the kiss. And that he was not happy.

“I… didn’t mean to interrupt. I seem to have forgotten my tooth floss, and was hoping I could borrow some from one of you?”

“Of course, Rei-cha--”

“Yeah, it’s in my bag. I’ll get it,” Rin interrupted Nagisa, forcing his way past him and up the stairs. Nagisa stood on the steps, watching Rei follow Rin.

Nagisa was confused by Rei's reaction. He had clearly rejected him tonight. How else could he explain running away after one peck on the lips? But Nagisa had spent enough time around Rei to recognize that expression. It was the same look he got whenever he scored lower on a test than he anticipated. Disappointment.

………

 

Rin fished his toiletries from his backpack and followed Rei to the restroom. He handed his floss over and got out his toothbrush. “Do you like Nagisa?”

“Nagisa-kun is a dear friend,” Rei replied, moving the floss over a tooth.

Rin sighed. Really? “Don’t play stupid. You aren’t that convincing.”

“He is my best friend. Yes, I admit I have a crush on him, but I would never do something to ruin our friendship. You two clearly like each other, and I do not wish to stand in the way of his happiness.”

“So you’re quitting? Just like that?”

“He chose you. I respect that.”

“He chose you first!” Rin held back his laughter at the confused look on Rei’s face. “He told me he’s into you. But you rejected him.”

“What? When? I did not.”

“He kissed you, and you ran off. How was he supposed to read that?” Rin stared Rei down.

“I just… I was surprised. I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

Rin raised a hand to Rei’s shoulder. “I’m not the one you need to explain this to. You want Nagisa? Go tell him.”

“Thank you.”

Rin smirked. “Don’t thank me just yet. I never said I’m stepping aside.”

“Then why even tell me?”

“It’s Nagisa’s choice. I want him to know all his options. And I love a challenge.” Rin leaned in so he could whisper. “Good luck, Speedo-Glasses.” With that he placed down his toothbrush and walked out.

He heard Rei mumble behind him. “You didn’t even brush your teeth.”

………

 

Nagisa changed into his pajamas as soon as he reached his stuff in Haru’s parents’ room. He was searching his bag when he heard the door open. He turned to see Rin. “Hey.”

“What you looking for?”

“My toothbrush. Rei-chan will be so angry if I lost it.”

“Don’t worry about it; you can borrow mine,” Rin said and sat down on the bed.

“That is hardly proper dental care,” Rei said, entering the room. “Nagisa-kun, did you check the side pocket?”

Nagisa unzipped it, and found his toothbrush, along with toothpaste and the chapstick he thought he lost that afternoon. “Wow, Rei-chan, thanks!” He was about to skip off to the bathroom when Rei spoke again.

“Nagisa-kun, we need to talk.” Rei looked around before taking a seat on the bed, a bit of a way from Rin. Nagisa sat on the floor by his bag.

“What is it, Rei-chan?” Nagisa finally asked, patience running out while Rei inspected the bedcloth.

Rei looked Nagisa in the eye and swallowed. “I like you, Nagisa-kun. That is, I have romantic feelings.”

Nagisa grinned. “Really? I like you, too!” He stood up and flung his arms around Rei.

“And you and Rin-san?”

“Yeah, I like RinRin, too,” Nagisa answered, squeezing himself into the space between Rin and Rei. “And he didn’t run away when I kissed him.” Nagisa leaned his head against Rin.

“I was just flustered.”

“And I was really hurt,” Nagisa pouted. “Then again,” Nagisa moved his head away from Rin, turning to look up at him. “I was also hurt when Rin-chan left for Australia and never wrote. And then he came back to Japan and didn’t even tell me.”

Rin sputtered. “That--that was ages ago!”

“It still hurt. Rei-chan would never do that. If he left, he would write, wouldn't you?”

“Of course, Nagisa-kun.” Nagisa fought to keep the smile off his face when he spotted the dirty look Rin shot Rei. He had gone from a rejection to his two biggest crushes fighting over him. A little voice in his head told him not to push his luck too far, but he ignored it for the moment.

Rin looked Nagisa in the eye. “Nagisa, I’m sorry. I was young and stupid, and I’ll never do that again.”

Rei broke up the tender moment. “But you are going back to Australia when you graduate, are you not?”

“Rei’s right,” Nagisa agreed. “Maybe it’s best for both of us if we don’t get too involved.”

“So you would rather date Rei, just because he’s not leaving?”

“I didn’t say that.” Nagisa could practically feel Rei’s smile drop. “I did really enjoy kissing you, and I wouldn’t mind doing that some more before you go.”

“And you didn’t like kissing me?!” Rei argued.

“Well, Rei-chan,” Nagisa said, turning his head to look at him, leaning back against Rin. “Unlike you, Rin-chan actually kissed me back.”

“I did.” Nagisa could hear the smirk in Rin’s voice, egging Rei on. _Now, if Rei just takes the bait…_

“If I had a chance…”

“I’m sitting right here.” Nagisa resisted the urge to bite his lip suggestively. He didn’t want to be too obvious. He settled for looking up at Rei through his lashes. For a moment Rei just looked at Nagisa, before leaning in. Nagisa sighed in relief when Rei kissed him. He was afraid that he had overreached. As expected, Rei’s kiss was gentle and calculated, lips moving rhythmically. Nagisa kissed back but let Rei take the lead. Rei lifted one hand to Nagisa’s head and stroked his blond hair.

Rei’s hand moved back and bumped Rin’s shoulder. He pulled back. Nagisa enjoyed the red blush on Rei’s cheek and slightly bewildered look in his eyes before his hand was up adjusting his glasses. “So,” Rei started. “Um… We...”

Rin interrupted Rei’s stammering. “So you’ve kissed both of us. What's the verdict?” Nagisa bit his tongue in thought. He had spent years pining over Rin. But then he met Rei, and he fell for him faster than he had ever imagined. Rei was his best friend, but Rin was the hottest man he had ever met.

Screw it. Might as well see how far he can take this. “You know, one kiss is hardly enough to go off. Maybe two?”

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei snapped. _Guess that’s too far_ , Nagisa thought. “You…”

“You little shit!” Rin finished and punched Nagisa in the shoulder.

“What are you talking about?” Nagisa grinned. “I’m just trying to give you both a fair chance.”

“You just want an excuse to kiss more.” Rin poked Nagisa side. When Nagisa giggled, Rin grinned and launched his attack, tickling both sides. “Hold his arms, Rei.” Rei grabbed Nagisa’s thrashing arms that were trying to push Rin away and held them in back while Rin continued his assault.

“Stop it. You got me,” Nagisa laughed. He tried to catch his breath, which would be easier if he didn’t have Rin straddling his lap and Rei’s strong hands still holding his wrists behind him. “You’re right; I won’t kiss you,” Nagisa gasped. “But I really do need more to go off.”

“Like what, Nagisa-kun?” Rei sighed. Nagisa could feel Rei’s breath against his ear. He had already gone too far; what did he have left to lose? Besides both boys… Nagisa pushed that thought away.

“You two should kiss so I can compare.”

Rin laughed. “Nagisa, come on, I’m not gonna kiss him.”

“Scared you won’t win?” Rei challenged. Nagisa smiled, looking at Rei over his shoulder. He loved Rei-chan’s competitive side.

“I just wanted to give you an out, Ryuugazaki. But if you insist…” But before Rin could finish his thought Rei dragged his face forward. He attacked Rin’s mouth. Rin, not to be shown up, returned the kiss with equal fervor. Rei pulled Rin’s hair, and Rin bit Rei’s lips in retaliation. Nagisa could do nothing but watch, still trapped between the two taller boys.

After a while, he got bored. Neither Rei nor Rin were willing to pull away first and admit defeat. He leaned back, head falling onto Rei’s shoulder. At least with Rei’s hands otherwise occupied his arms were free. He trailed one hand lazily down Rin’s arm. He turned his head and bit Rei’s ear. Rei pulled back with a yelp of surprise.

“Done already?” Rin attempted a smirk, but couldn’t catch his breath.

“Not even close. Unless you’re giving up,” Rei replied.

Nagisa yawned. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate you two fighting over me, but I’m starting to feel you two would rather date each other than me.”

“Of course not!” Rei objected. Nagisa could feel Rin shift his weight and turn his head.  _Interesting_. 

“Anyway,” Nagisa continued, “if I’m not needed here can I go to bed?”

“Brush your teeth first,” Rei replied automatically.

“Of course, Rei-chan.” Nagisa wiggled out from between them and left, adding, “You two decide who won.”

Rin and Rei stared at each other in silence save for their heavy breathing. Rin smirked. “Are you blushing?”

“No! I-I’m just out of breath. Your face is red, too!” Rei argued.

“Fair enough,” Rin agreed. After another tense moment of silence, Rin added, “About Nagisa’s suggestion about us dating… Are you really that against it?”

“I want to date Nagisa,” Rei replied.

“So do I.”

“Then why did you even bring up us dating?”

“Because…” _Because I’m an idiot who should just keep his stupid mouth shut_ , Rin thought. But he figured Nagisa had done enough confessing tonight. It was his turn. “Because I like both of you, ok?”

“What?”

Rin looked away. “You know, Nagisa is like… sunshine. I like being around him. He makes everything better. And you… I've had feelings for a long time, but at first I thought I was just jealous because you replaced me, but that’s not it. I like you. I _want_ you.”

“What are you suggesting?”

Rin stood up. “Never mind. Tell Nagisa you won. I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

“Are you suggesting we both date Nagisa, and each other?”

“Forget it. It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not.”

This time it was Rin’s turn to ask, “What?” And Rei’s turn to look away.

“I mean, scientifically speaking, most mammals do not pick just one mate… Well, I’m not sure if ‘mating’ is really relevant here… My point is…”

“Your point is you agree with my suggestion?” Rin bit his cheek to check that this was real.

Rei met Rin’s eyes. “Yes.”

Rin grinned. “Awesome.”

“So, what’s the verdict?” Nagisa asked when he returned.

“It’s a tie,” Rin answered. “Guess you have to date us both.”

“Really?” Nagisa couldn’t hold back his grin and he looked from Rin to Rei. Rei nodded in agreement. “Yay!” Nagisa threw himself onto the bed with a happy squeak. “I call bed! You two can share the futon.”

“You don’t get the whole thing!” Rin objected.

“Technically I was here first,” Rei argued.

They fought over sleeping arrangements, pushing and arguing, until Nagisa fell asleep in the middle of the bed. Rin and Rei decided there was enough room for them to sleep on either side. When they woke up Rei was on the floor, Rin had no blankets, and Nagisa had managed to rotate until his head was at the foot of the bed, wrapped up like a burrito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a direct sequel. This takes place about a year later, with Rin in Australia. Written for RinReiGisa Week Day 3, prompt: Tattoos/Piercings

“Rin-chan, Rei and I didn’t fly all the way to Australia to have you pout over a sprained ankle.” Nagisa had skipped so many ice cream trips to save up his allowance for this trip, and he was not going to waste it sitting around. Rin, Rei, and Nagisa had started dating just over a year ago, but with Rin off training in a different country and Rei and Nagisa still in high school, they rarely saw each other. Then the day before they arrived, Rin sprained his ankle running in the rain, and while he should be able to walk on it in a couple days, his coach wasn’t going to let him swim until it was fully healed.

“What do you want to do?” Rin asked.

“See a platypus,” Nagisa answered resolutely. “Let’s go to the zoo!”

Rin sighed. “Nagisa, that’s a lot of walking.”

“We have a week, Nagisa-kun. That can wait until Rin’s ankle is healed.”

Nagisa sighed, flopping onto the couch between his boyfriends. “Then what _can_ we do?”

“Well, I have _one_ idea that doesn’t require walking,” Rin smirked, eyebrow raised. Nagisa smiled back. He twisted around, lifting a leg so he could straddle Rin. Eyes locked with Rin, one hand reached out to take Rei’s, pulling him closer, while the other wrapped around Rin’s shoulder. He leaned in until he could feel Rin’s breath.

Before their lips could meet, he diverted his mouth towards Rin’s ear. Making sure his voice was just loud enough for both Rin and Rei to hear, he whispered, “We should get tattoos.”

“What?” Rin responded incredulously.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Nagisa answered, leaning back. Rin and Rei looked at each other, rolling their eyes. “We’re all old enough. Don’t you want one?”

“A tattoo can seriously limit your job prospects, Nagisa-kun,” Rei pointed out.

“Then you just have to get one where nobody will see.” Nagisa winked.

“I can’t swim with a fresh tattoo.”

“That’s why it’s perfect, Rin-chan. Your tattoo will be healed by the time your ankle is better.”

Rin opened his mouth as if to object, but closed it again. “Rin, you can’t seriously be considering this.”

“He has a point, Rei. When else will I spend so long out of the pool?”

“B-but what will you even get?”

“I have pictures!” Nagisa jumped out of Rin’s lap, dashed to pull a notebook out of his bag, and returned to the couch, forcing Rei to move so he could squeeze between them. “I want a penguin, like this,” he said, opening to the first page.

“What if you parents find out?” Rei asked. He knew Nagisa and his parents didn’t always agree on his future.

“I already told them. Nana-chan thinks it’s silly, but I’m eighteen, so who cares what she thinks? RinRin, I was thinking you could get sakura blossoms. Or we can even ask the artist to draw some ripples, so it’s like they’re in water.” He flipped through a collection of printed pictures as well as his own sketches. “I can’t draw it very well, but you see what I mean? And Rei-chan,” Nagisa grinned excitedly. “I talked to Haru-chan. He drew this butterfly for you.” He pulled a loose piece of paper out of the notebook and handed it to Rei.

“B-beautiful…” Rei mumbled.

“So, what do you guys think?” Nagisa bit his lip, lifting his head to look at both of his boys. “Rin, I know my pictures aren’t that good, but I didn’t think they were worth crying.”

“I’m not crying… Shut up!” Rin took the notebook, looking closer at the sketches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they get the tattoos? Was Rin really crying? Does it matter? (Nagisa 100% gets a penguin tattoo at some point, btw. It's just a question of when.)


End file.
